Blind and in Love
by Transfomers SilentWolf
Summary: Angel Potter age 15 was tormented for the last time. with the help of Luna and the goblins, Angel flees to the states to the only other family she has. Enjoy as Angel meets the Winchesters as they fight the apocalypse along with friends and enemies as Angel fights for her life and the ones she loves while praying for a true home...
1. Pain

**I do not own either Harry Potter or Supernatural, I do in fact love them and wanted to try this out for a story while working on my other ones that you guys all like so hopefully this isn't too bad... Please review**

* * *

**~Start~ **

Blood was everywhere; the pain was starting to become numb for the young 15 year old that lay on the floor of a dirty floor in a small room. The young girl name was Angel, Angel Jamie Potter and she just finished her fifth year of magic school; that is right, young Angel was a witch, a natural born witch just like her mother and father was. The particular summer was so far the worst, her godfather Sirius died because of her and she was forced back to the Dursley's with no contact from any of her so called friends. So called friends, ha more like be betraying weasels; the Weasley's other than Fred, George, Charlie, Bill and Aruther have been stealing from her and feeding her love, compulsion, and other types of potions to make her weak and stupid. Hell even Hermione was stabbing her in the back by taking money for her schooling just to pretend to be friends, at least Neville and Luna are one of the few whom still have her trust in them.

**0o0o0o**

The summer was getting worse and worse as Angel had to face her uncle's furry and hatred for her yet her Aunt and cousin did nothing but lay low and watch as she was beaten, abused and tormented beyond normal. Above the young girl was a heavily obese man that was her uncle Vernon and right now he was finishing beating and now had a dark smirk upon his face.  
"DISGUSTING FREAK OF NATURE! EVERYONE IS DEAD BECAUSE OF YOU! AND NOW I WAS DEMOTED BECAUSE OF YOU AND YOUR WORTHLESSNESS! WELL I NOW I KNOW A WAY TO STOP ALL OF THIS NONSENSE WITHOUT ACTUALLY ENDING YOUR PITIFUL LIFE LIKE I WAS TOLD BY THAT OLD MAN! HEHEHEHEHE!" In his hand was some kind of bottle, a chemical, Angel could do anything as Vernon came closer to her as tears ran down her face. She tried to get away but couldn't because of the pain that was shooting through her body every time she moved even the slightest bit; when she heard old man she knew right then and there that Dumbledore knew about all of this and yet he did nothing. Anger filled her eyes as she prayed but no one heard her and the last thing she saw was that horrible face of her uncle, smiling down at her as he poured the bottle over her eyes causing her to scream out before blacking out into darkness.

**0o0o0o**

Hogwarts Headmaster's office multiple trinkets were busting and screeching as they broke. The Phoenix that was in the Headmaster's office sat there as the screeching died down, Fawkes shook it head in disappointment as he curled up and slept while his master was away.

**0o0o0o**

Darkness, surround by complete darkness there was nothing, no one was there. Angel had lost her sight due to the chemical burning in her eyes, her precious owl Hedwig had taken off and got a hold of Luna who came during the night and took off with Angel. She help angel heal as good as she could but had to wrap bandages around her eyes due to the burns around her eyes, she still had her eyes but they weren't the vibrant emerald green but were a dull smoky green now. Luna also went and got Angel a seeing eyes dog that was young and recently out of training he was an Alaskan malamute named Kovu, and yes he was trained in the magic areas as well so Luna didn't have to worry about angel too much.

As the summer progressed Angel went into her inheritance at the age of sixteen instead of the usual seventeen or eighteen, she had creature inheritance of bother light and dark veela in her. Luna helped along with Draco Malfoy, yes you heard right, turns out Draco and his family aren't such bad people and are helping Angel in any way possible.

As of right now Angel and Luna were going to Gringotts to figure out everything in regards of Angel's vaults and titles.

**0o0o0o**

Gringotts was is a large white building in any Wizarding community and is run by goblins; you try to steal or cheat the goblins and let's just say you will wish for death. After admiring the building for a few seconds Angel and Luna along with Kovu leading Angel walked inside the large building, being careful not to be spotted while doing so. Angel and Luna walked into the marble monstrosity that was the only Wizarding bank in existence. Walking towards a teller, they were easily led back to Director Ragnarok's office. The hardy goblin looked over the top of his glasses and regarded the small child in front of him.  
"Miss Potter, Miss Lovegood, how can I help you today?"  
"May your gold and the blood of your enemies flow, king Ragnarok the fifth," Angel spoke up, she ran her fingers through Kovu's fur to comfort her as she sat there. "I have come today to check on my affairs and do a blood test." the older being in the room was surprised, but he hid it well.  
"Of course young one, is there anything else?" Ragnarok asked. Angel looked unearthly and feral as she smiled, "I would also like to see to my assets and affairs please." The goblin hummed noncommittally as he pulled an ornate dagger and a piece of paper out of a drawer in his desk. Holding the dagger out, Ragnarok watched with keen eyes, as Angel reached forward and slit her palm without even a wince. With the help of Luna as she moved her hand over three drops of blood dripped onto the blank paper, and a light blinded all three occupants, before it receded. Ragnarok glanced over the paper and his eyes widened, his hand shaking, he handed the paper to Luna who read it out to Angel.

**Blood Test for****_Angel Jamie Potter-Black_****  
****Fathers:**_James Charlus Potter_**  
****Carrier:**_Lily Rose Potter Nee Evans_**  
****Godfather: **_Sirius Orion Black_

**Houses Inherited by Blood:**

_The Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter  
The Most Ancient and Revered House of Peverell  
The Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Black  
The Most Ancient and Most Revered House of Slytherin  
The Most Ancient and Most Revered House of Gryffindor  
The Most Ancient and Most Revered House of Ravenclaw_

**Houses Inherited by Soul:**

_The Most Revered and Founding House of Embrys/Merlin  
The Most Revered and Founding House of Pendragon  
The Most Ancient house of Amarante (unfading)_

**Creature Inheritance: **

_Light and Dark Veela_

**Soulmates:**_Alive_

**Vaults and Properties:**

_Potter- 37 vaults 24 Properties  
Peverell- 53 vaults 25 Properties  
Black- 31 Vaults 29 Properties  
Slytherin- 48 vaults 27 Properties, ¼ Hogwarts  
Gryffindor- 48 vaults 27 Properties, ¼ Hogwarts  
Ravenclaw- 48 vaults 27 Properties, ¼ Hogwarts  
Embrys/Merlin- 93 vaults 112 Properties  
Pendragon- 153 vaults 129 Properties  
Amarante- 347 vaults 77 Properties  
_

**Blocks/seals:**

_Magic Core: Blocked- Open 30% (Albus Dumbledore)  
Occlumency/legilimency- Blocked (Albus Dumbledore)  
Wandless Magic/ non-verbal Spell Caster: Blocked ( Albus Dumbledore)  
Parsletounge- unlocked ,Beast Speaker- Blocked (Albus Dumbledore)  
Multi-Animagus- Blocked (Albus Dumbledore)  
Natural Defense Master- Blocked by (Albus Dumbledore)  
Enhanced Memory- Blocked (Albus Dumbledore)  
Natural Potion Mastery- Blocked (Albus Dumbledore)  
Healing- Unlocked_

Ragnok watched as Angel took her time digesting what was on the paper and all of the blocks that she had, before he cleared his throat and began to talk again.  
"So I suppose you didn't know of all of those?" Ragnok watched as Angel shook her head, "For a fee we can unlock everything since well having your Core Sealed is hazardous to any witch or wizard. We also have your parents will to read, don't worry none of this will be told outside of Gringotts."  
" I want every seal and block off of me as well as seeing if anyone has been in any of my vaults." With that Ragnok nodded his head and set everything in Motion.

It wasn't long that Angel had slipped on her Potter and Black lordship rings while she put the rest on a silver chain that will not come off at all unless she takes it off and the chain will not break and also has protection charms on it. After a while Ragnok came back looking slightly grim.  
"It seems everything is in order, there are a few things missing a few things but we can get those back, also I brought a healer that can perform the rituals to get rid of all of the seals and blockages you possess on your person. It seems that a one Molly Weasely has received 250,000 galleons from your trust vault along with one Ronald Weasely that has received 30,000 galleons. It also seems that one Albus Dumbledore has been taking 500 galleons every year for 15 years." Angel nodded her head as she stared at Ragnok. Luna sat there as she held the young potters left hand in a soothing motion.  
"Of course, I will pay whatever the amount plus extra for anything else and helping me out." Ragnarok nodded and helped Angel into another room while Luna and Kovu waited in his office.

Walking down the hall we walked into a room with a stone slab. The healer goblin told her to lie down after stripping to her underwear. The chanting was calming yet slightly weird as a glow filled the room, colors swirled until Angel felt something snap and unlock multiple times inside her being. Angel's body started to glow brightly as a sudden pain hit her. It was over; it was painful for Angel as she lost conscience for a while.

Angel woke up after about 20 minutes; Every block and potion used on the Potter where gone and out of her system which she smiled as she felt her magic work and flow better than it has been, it felt like it was gently cradling her. She slipped on her ragged clothes, carefully taking a hold of Ragnarok's hand and followed him back to his office, carefully she sat down.  
"Thank you Sir Ragnok, if it is not too much trouble I would like to see my vaults as well as get a card please." Right there Angel thought that Ragnok's eyes shined very brightly.  
"Of course, we can get you one" After Signing Angel received a card that was like a credit card in the muggle world but can be used in either community if needed.

"Now that we got everything settled is there anything else that we can do for you Miss Potter?" Ragnarok asked as Angel sat there smiling. "Um yes, I was wondering if I can get a bottomless bag to put not only money but all of my stuff inside to carry around easily. I was also wondering if we can do a blood potion to see if Angel has any more relatives seeing as her other ones along with her magical guardian have done this to Angel to allow her to lose her sight, but the Medi-witches said she might one day get her sight back so not everything is full of nargles." Luna said seriously seeing as she was when protective of Angel she stopped being her normal self and went into a serious self as Neville calls it.

Ragnarok sat there for a minute and thought about all of this, `if we help Miss Potter and get rid of the old goat then because Potter has so many high and powerful houses she can help change laws over many things, oh this will be absolutely fun` Ragnarok was smiling big, his sharp teeth showed as he went and called for the two items that were requested.

It took about 15 minutes for the potion to be ready and all Angel had to do was to drop a few drops of blood into the vial and wait until it mixes then pour it onto an enchanted piece of parchment. Luna helped Angel put the blood into the vial; the silver and red colors swirled until it glowed, Ragnarok took the vial and poured a few drops onto a parchment.

**Family Tree for Angel Jamie Potter**

**Father: **James Charlus Potter**  
Mother: **Lily Rose Potter Nee Evans**  
Aunt (Mother Sister):** Petunia Dursleys Nee Evans **  
Uncle (Mothers older Brother): **Bobby Singer

Luna read out the list as it continued on as she read the list, only two of her relatives were alive and one she was not going to go back to, the other she decided to look for. Not long after did Ragnarok give her the address, passport, and other essentials along with proof about being related did she, Luna, and Kovu take off after thanking Ragnarok they left via port key.

Before leaving Luna and Angel went to Knockturn alley and got wands made to fit them and to make sure no one can track Angel or Luna if things get out of hand. When they left they arrived at an airport that will take Angel to America and then she will get onto another plane that is in the same town as were her uncle lives. Angel was nervous about everything and hoped that nothing bad will happen.


	2. American and Bobby Singer

America, the lands were demons run rabid; a place where things go bump in the night or day and cause trouble around for others. Some wonder how the world hasn't realized that neither demons nor angels, hell any magical creature exists with the problems and hunting that occur around the damned state. It seems that everyone just thinks that some weird cult or even just ignore everything that goes on in there life just to seem normal while others live the nightmare each and every day. Everything seemed to be very noisy and not very quiet. People were rushing around, screaming, the sound of loud vehicles or other type of things happening at one can get one person nerves.

Kansas… somewhere that people don't really know of is where the famous Bobby Singer lives and Angel is now looking for him, well she was being pushed into the right direction, Kovu was the one walking her of course.

Angel was walking with Kovu down a dirt road that leads to a junkyard. It took Angel a while to get there seeing as she didn't know which way to go and had to ask people who help put her in the right direction after she asked, some people where nice others were plain rude in her opinion. Suddenly she heard the sound of a gun clicking and heard a gruff voice.

"Who are yah and whadda want?" The voice was gruff with a slight accent to it. Angel took a deep breath as she held tightly onto Kovu who stood beside her patiently. She knew she had to choose her next words carefully and took a deep breathe.

"Are you Bobby Singer, older brother to Petunia and Lily Evans?" Angel waited and heard shuffling.  
"Yah, so what?" His voice was gruff and sounded like eh didn't trust her.  
"I am Angel Jamie Potter. I am… Lily's daughter." Angel's voice was quiet and soft, almost afraid of what was going to happen.  
"I see. So where is Lily anyway kid." Angel Sighed and shuffled around, she slowly walked toward the voice and held out a yellow envelope. After a few minutes the envelope was taken and she could her it being opened.

"So Lily's dead…When this happen." Angel sighed and shifted on her feet, the memories of her mother's scream entered her mind and sent shivers down her spine.  
"When I was one… um… Mr. Singer…did you know about my mom?" Angel waited, she stood there with Kovu gently touching her hand as to comfort her.  
"Yeah I knew and had no problem with it. IT was Tuney that had the problem; then again I can't judge being a hunter and all." Angel nodded knowingly seeing as she knew what a hunter was and could do. After a few minutes she felt someone gently touch her shoulder.

Come on before yah get sick yah idjit. I'll show yah to the spare room." Angel felt bobby gently pushing her toward something. Angel smiled and carefully followed with Kovu thinking that maybe everything will become better.

Walking inside it seemed to be an alright house for the most part, Kovu had to maneuver Angel around many stacks of books and carefully down a hallway after going up stairs to a door, inside the room was a bed and desk nothing special and was now Angel's room. Angel smiled as she felt around with her magic so she knew where everything was and had to admit that the house was a mess but she couldn't really do anything but sit there.

"Thank you Mr. Singer... for everything." Angel smiled for once since the incident and now had a real reason to smile thinking that maybe her life was looking up. She heard a grunt and shuffling.  
"Yah well it ain't much but should do for now kid. Just when I have anyone over don't use your magic stuff otherwise I will have one hell of a time telling them not to shoot you alright." Angel nodded and sat her bag down beside her as she sat on the bed carefully; Kovu went and curled up beside the bed after Angel carefully took off the handle and harness that was on him. She scratched Kovu behind the ear as he sat there for a while before lying down and watching the two cautiously.

"I understand Mr. Singer." More shuffling could be heard. "Just call me Bobby kid none of that Mr. stuff" After that she could hear him walking down the hallway and she sighed, laying down she thought about the last month and wanted to scream, fight, yell and other things but knew she couldn't after all… what can a blind witch do… who would want her.

Angel carefully pulled out her blankets and pillows that Luna got her and made the bed but of course she hit the ends of the bed a few times but at least she had the covers on. After that she used her magic and after many failed attempts was able to put her book on a shelf and spelled them to look normal. She also put all of her clothes away after a while and figured were everything went, she smiled as she put the last piece away thinking that it wasn't so bad. She also pulled out Kovu's bed and sat that near the bed along with photo albums of her parents and friends.

Sighing she sat down on her bed and thought about what she was going to do, she had no idea not that her sight was gone so she sat in the dark room for quite some time before falling asleep above the covers and having the same nightmare that happened every night… the night of the graveyard and the night she lost Sirius. Thankfully her magic soundproofed the room as she cried out into the night, begging for help, for comfort, for anyone to come and save her from there hell she was in once again but no one came like usual and she endured the torment once again, alone and afraid.


	3. Starting Over

Slowly the week progressed as Hari learned to adjust to Bobby and the new environment that was around her. Each day Hari learned more about what Bobby did and about other type creatures that were dangerous. Hari learned were everything was in the house and was able to help around the house when needed.

During the week she got letters from Luna and Neville saying that Ron and Dumbledore were wondering if they saw them but they had not. Hedwig was able to get to Angel and around the warding of the house since she wasn't possessed or evil and Angel was happy about her being there.

It was a Saturday afternoon as Hari sat quietly in a chair and was bored. She hated being worthless and not being able to do anything. Kovu was outside since angel didn't really need him for the time being and figured that he could use the fresh air.

It was quiet until there came a knocking and the sound of Bobby getting up. Over the time Angel's hearing and smell gotten better. Angel slowly listened carefully she heard Bobby talking to someone but made no movement.

"So yah idjits need my help again, no call just decided to pop in eh." The sound of feet stomping was echoing into Angel's ears.  
"Hay Bobby who's the kid?" There was silence for a while until there was a sigh.  
"Sam, Dean that is my niece Angel. Angel these are some idjits I know by the name Dean, and Sam." Angel heard the sound of people sitting down.

"I'd shake your hand but…I cannot see were you're at sadly." She could hear a gasp and felt someone staring at her.  
"You can't see? How?" Angel sighed and told them the simple version that her uncle blinded her and that was it. There was talking and some small conversation but they didn't really talk to Angel at all.

**0o0o0o**

The two left a few days later they got everything they needed and left. Harry sighed and went for a walk with Kovu. It was a nice day out as Angel walked around town. Everything seemed almost peaceful for Angel.

Stopping Angel came to a small church, slowly walking inside Angel was lead to a bench, sitting down she had Kovu sit beside her. Angel thought about everything that had happened throughout her life and realized that she needed to do what she was born to do, even though this destiny should have never fallen onto her it had… all because of a selfish wizard that wanted to be in control.

Angel sighed and thought about everything, she carefully sat her head down against a piece of wood; she balled up her fist and growled.

"Please god…or anyone that is listening to me. For once in my life I just want something simple as my sight back, I want revenge on thoughs who have done me wrong but I am helpless now. Please I beg whoever will listen to please help me." Angel sighed and thought that it would be hopeless to try and pray to someone who probably wouldn't help.

Suddenly Angel heard the sound of flapping and could feel that someone sit down next to her. She could feel the pureness to this person and couldn't do anything anyway being blind and all.  
"Angel Potter correct?" She heard the gentle voice of the person beside her ask. She stiffened at looked toward where she figured the voice came from.  
"Yes?" She was quiet when she said it, she was afraid that all of this wasn't real and was just her imagination getting to her. She felt a gentle hand upon her shoulder.  
"I am the Angel Castiel, if you wish I can have you see again." Angel figured that it was too good to be true.  
"Really…I could have my sight back… but at what cost?" She had to be sure, she needed to be sure that this was real.  
"You prayed and I answered Miss. Potter, I am an Angel and I do not need payment for answering a prayer, it is the Angel's duty to help thoughs who pray in there time of need. Do you still wish for me to give you back your sight ?" Angel sat there and thought about it for a minute. She felt pain for losing her eyes, anger about the betrayal, and she wanted revenge. Angel smiled large and nodded.

"Do it." And suddenly she felt a slight pain around her eyes and her eyes themselves.


	4. The Power Revealed

Power swirled around Angel as she felt the pure energy flow through her; suddenly she opened her eyes as her magic exploded around her in a whirlwind of power. Magick came and wrapped around her in a dome like shield as multiple colors went in every direction; the power of Merlin and the true power of Magick could be felt in Angel's skin, in her soul. Two Angel like wings bursted from her back, one was white and the other black, her hair grew from her shoulders to the middle of her back; her eyes swirled with a glowing Avada Kedavra green color once more as she screamed at the top of her lungs. The candles in the church all lit up with bright blue flames. Claws formed on her fingers as fire and shadow swirled around her. She could feel her power around her in a cocoon.

She was powerful, she was deadly, and she was useful again and knew she was going to get her revenge on the old bastard and Weasels for what happened. The Veela side was going crazy wanted to spill blood of though who wronged her but she careful and leveled herself out.

Angel calmed down as she looked around, she could see again, she felt Magick itself wrap around her in happiness and comfort. Angel looked at the person who helped her. This man was taller than her of course and has short brown hair, a scruffy look and wore a trench coat. He wasn't smiling but wasn't frowning; his chocolate brown eyes stared into hers as she went over and hugged him.

"Thank you…Thank you Castiel, for everything." The Angel had stiffened but Angel didn't care and look at him. Moving back a little she smiled at him and could see Kovu for the first time, he was a big dog, very fluffy mostly black with white in some places.

"You are welcome, I help when it is necessary but I must go now." Castiel's voice was sort of monotone but Angel didn't mind. Nodding her head she watched him disappear before her eyes. Sighing and carefully thinking she was able to get her wings to go away and return to looking normal.

"Come on Kovu, we're going back to Bobby's" Kovu walked over and nuzzled her, Angel took off the Harness but kept the leash and started to walked back, she was able to see every place and memorize it for later. Angel felt free and in control again. Whistling Hedwig came flying toward her not long afterwards. Smiling Angel ran her fingers in Hedwig's feathers.

"Good to see you again girl, I never want to have that happen to me again." Walking Angel Sighed in happiness as she walked down the dirt road to the junkyard where Bobby lived. The house was slightly old but had a feeling to it. Angel walked up the steps and inside looking around she saw many books just stacked about, some of the things needed replacing and a good clean.

"Uncle Bobby? You in here?" She could hear the shuffling of her uncle and walked toward the noise.  
"Living Room" Walking into the room she saw a man sitting down wearing a hat and drinking a beer. He had a rugged look and had the "I don't take shit" attitude. Smiling she walked over and sat next to him and looked at him. They stared at each other until Bobby spoke.  
"So, you got your sight back huh kid?" Angel smiled and nodded; she couldn't help but shrug her shoulders as she relaxed. "Yeah, an Angel came and gave it back." Bobby didn't say anything but Angel knew something was going on in that head of his.

"I see. Well I'm happy for yah." He started drinking again and Angel just smiled and sat there for a few minutes.  
"Hay. I was wondering if it would be alright if I clean up the place since you let me stay here uncle B." Bobby stared at her and grunted. "Yeah sure whatever."

Through the next couple of weeks Angel cleaned the house, while doing so she also read each book before carefully putting them away. She went and cleaned each room and ordered new beds, dressers, a stove and fridge; she also got food to stock up on and fixed anything that didn't work. By the end of the week everything was in really good condition and Bobby was amazed that she did everything without complaining or asking for money. They were sitting down eating dinner when he decided to go and ask.

"How did you pay for everything kid? I never gave yah any money for anything" Angel smiled and looked at him.

"Well believe it or not but I could buy the white house 100 times and not make a dent in my money. In the Wizarding world there are noble and ancient houses and I happen to be the lady to 9 of the most ancient and noble houses, and to top it off I own many houses as well as ¾ of my school. Plus if any wizard was to try and fight me they would lose seeing as I am more powerful than Merlin himself. You see my so called Headmaster for my school, the same one mom went to, planed my life. The death of my parents, the abusive relatives, my so called friends, any attacks at school, being forced into a tournament, the death of my god father and losing my eye sight while stealing from my vaults." It was a while before Bobby looked at Angel and nodded.

"Yeah lilypad always said something was up with the Headmaster. It wasn't long until she stopped sending letters. Hell I didn't even know that she died until you came here." Angel smiled and talked to Bobby for a while before going to bed. Lying in bed she thought about what to do now and how to destroy Dumbledore and thinking about whom her mate or mates might be. So many things ran through her head before she was able to sleep curled up with Kovu who got onto the bed with her as Hedwig slept in her cage that stayed open next to the window.


	5. Begining of true power

So weeks pasted once more and Angel was learning everything she could; she was able to find a couple of actual American Wizarding places that she went to and got more books from. America in her opinion was a lot freer than Britain any time and it helped Angel heal in many ways.

Angel was cleaning the house when she heard the phone ring, having the broom clean-up for her she walked to where the phone and put it to her ear.

"Hullo Singer residence." It was quiet for a moment until she heard a voice she had heard months ago.  
"Where's Bobby." Angel couldn't help but sigh and roll her eyes.  
"Bobby had to go out to get a few things, is there something you need?" Angel could hear cursing and some voices in the background until another voice was heard.  
"Hello?"  
"Hullo, may I ask who this is?"  
"It's Sam, Sam Winchester. Sorry about Dean but um we have a situation on our hands." Angel couldn't help but smile slightly as she listened to Sam about what was happening, walking over to the book shelf she let her magic search out the right book.

"Ah here we are, you have a ghost. Let me see…ah ok it seems that you have "_Violent Spirits" _if I am correct. Ok so it says, "_Generally the ghosts of violent people or people who died from violent deaths. They are the most dangerous type of spirit and will attack anyone that reminds them of their deaths. Benevolent ghosts also have the potential to turn violent as a result of staying on earth too long or emotional stress." _Let me see how to kill them. It says, "_There are generally three ways to defeat a ghost; the first is to salt and burn the bones which is used on violent spirits, the second can be helping a ghost resolve its issues which can be used to help benevolent spirits, while the third can be an external element which can include magic that can be used to hold a ghost on the earth plane against its will. When a ghost is successfully put to rest, it will go up in flames."_ So yeah that is everything and if I am wrong then you may call back."

"Ok cool thanks Angel, um just let Bobby know we called." Angel smiled and could feel a lightness in her chest.  
"Of course Sam good day." Angel hung up the phone and put the book away, stretching she went into her room where Kovu and Hedwig were. Sitting down on the floor with her back against the end of the bed she closed her eyes and stared to meditate.

At first all she could see inside herself was darkness that seemed to go on for miles; there seemed to be nothing but in truth Angel was a caring and gentle person unless you betray her then she will come back with a vengeance. Slowly and carefully Angel looked inside herself until she reached her Core. The color wasn't just one just multiple colors that mixed and blended together, Angel's core was bright and full of love that seems to never really show on the outside. She walked up but noticed a woman sitting down in front of her core and seemed to be waiting. The woman was wearing a pure white dress that pooled around her, the woman was glowing and had a powerful aura to her. The woman looked at Angel and smiled gently at her.

"Hello my childe." The voice was gentle like a bell and it calmed her down fast, Angel sat in front of the woman and nodded her head slightly.  
Hullo? Um, what are you doing inside me?" The woman smiled and laughed softly at the poor confused witch that is sitting in front of her.  
"I am Magick, I am nature, I am…Mother as many use to call me. I have watched you my dear and I can see that your life is going to change quite a bit soon, but with my help we can get your magic under control easier." Angel sat there and listened. She smiled and nodded but also tilted her head and lost her smile. "Why me? I'm just… Angel." Magick smiled and carefully sat her hand of Angel's shoulder as her eyes started glowing pure white.

"_The one to vanquish Evil born as the seventh cycle fades, Angel and demon alike will bow to the one that holds the power to change destiny. The chosen one shall fix what has been destroyed and restore balance that once was. The one of light and dark will win the hearts of all, their mates beside them as they destroy the darkness that invades each world; wizard and mythical creatures, Demons, and Angels. Harmony will shower earth once again in time when the great one balances the world, Born as the seventh cycle fades into the next." _Magick's eyes went back from glowing white and stared at Angel who looked confused seeing how that wasn't the prophecy. Magick smiled.

"That happens to be the REAL destiny that the fates choose for you my dear but because of the darkness your fate along with many have been wronged gratefully." Angel sat there and let everything sink in and when it did her core darkened and flared in anger and rage from everything. Angel looked dead into Magick's eyes.

"I'll do everything in my power to help, what must I do?" And with that Magick gave Angel a smirk as her eyes shined. "Perfect."


	6. Training of the true powers

Now you may be wondering how Angel could be training with Magick without going anywhere right. Well while Angel is in a meditative state she and Magick train each day for 3 hours a day but in her mind she spends years training herself. Angel's magic core grew as well as body adapted for the raw power, Angel learned anything and everything she could from magic to Hunting creatures and what is needed. The training was brutal but she never gave up, she worked hard and in the end came through; by the end of the week she survived 5 years' worth of training from Magick as well as the four founders, Merlin and even Morgana who turned out to actually be Merlin's mate and was never evil as the books say. Each person which was seven of them- the four founders, merlin and morgana and Magick herself, got around 254 days with her and taught her everything they could.

With Magick Angel learned about magic itself and how it is alive. She learned how to call upon it when she needed help or guidance. Angel learned how to be one with nature and understand it from the earth and trees to the raging oceans. Angel was taught how to care for each and every creature that was born from magic and how each should be dealt with. Angel was able to learn about patience and virtue with Magick while studying about the word and the connection it had to magic or how magic connected to the earth as well.

With Merlin she learned about alchemy and dragons. He taught her everything he knew and how to create staffs. He taught her about the elements and how each works in its own way, how to be calm and level headed around others when they are frantic and troubled. Merlin showed Angel his life, how his magic came to be and how in tune he was with everything; how plants came to his aid or how creatures came to him at any time. Merlin taught Angel how to stay calm and level headed at all times.

With Morgana she learned about sorcery and dark magic mostly. At first Morgana was tough and cruel to Angel to show her that there are times that she will need to use force and stick up for herself. Angel learned about the lady of the lack and how Morgana lived her life; everyone thought she was cruel and evil but she only showed that so people wouldn't think her weak and worthless. She conjured many things and showed Angel blood magic and shadow magic that has been lost years ago. Morgana taught Angel about Fierceness and toughness.

With Godric Gryffindor Angel was taught how to fight with weapons like swords, daggers and spears. Godric also taught Transfigurations and astronomy to her. Angel learned fast as she learned many things from her house's founder; she was also able to design and make her own swords. Godric also got her to go into her Animagus forms; she was able to turn into a black and silver wolf in honor of Remus, a large grim dog for Sirius, a cat, a panther, a shadow phoenix, a black mamba snake, and a hawk. Angel learned about Bravery.

With Salazar Slytherin it was potions, dark arts, and defense against the dark arts. As it turns out she does that his bloodline in her veins and that is the reason why she can talk to snakes. He taught her Parselmouth and how to read and write it as well. Salazar was a mysterious and had a way so you could see his emotions. Angel learned many things from Salazar such as cunningness and strategies.

With Rowana Ravenclaw; she gave her knowledge of charms, divisions, wand crafting, and rune magic. She gave Angel her knowledge and was generous and gentle with Angel about everything. Angel was able to learn rune magic faster than the other two seeing as she hates divisions. Angel learned about being generous and gentle to others.

With Helga Hufflepuff was herbology, and apparition. Herbology was fairly easy for Angel as she learned what each plant can be used for to create something to help you with if used correctly. Apparition was trickier for Angel while she was in her mind but was able to get it down sooner or later.

Once the week was over Angel was stronger and more alert than before. Angel wrote to Luna, Neville, Fred and George, Bill, and Charlie when she could and in code with different birds so no one could track her down. Turns out everything is in chaos and that mostly everyone but Remus and the team seem to not really care where she was. Remus had left and went to the states to look for her, Fred and George worked mostly alongh with Bill and Charlie but Bill did keep tabs on her vaults. Luna kept writing and looking for creature to put in the Quibbler articles.

Angel was sitting reading on a full moon when she felt a tingle like someone was in trouble. Quickly Angel took off and aperated away until she came upon a seen. Two males that looked to be in there twenties had their guns to a werewolf that looked oddly familiar. Angel looked at the werewolf carefully and realized that it was Remus. Eyes widened as she aperated in front of the werewolf facing the men I glared.

"Stop!"


	7. AN Sorry

**I am sorry but i am going to rewrite this story, have to many things mixing up and need to organize it, it will be back up as soon as i fix everything.**

**I am sorry again but it WILL be back soon**


End file.
